1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a silk screen printing process upon textiles or other materials wherein a paste-like ink is squeezed through a screen mesh and interposed stencil upon the material so to print an image there-upon. While this process is suitable for printing on all manner of different products (such as furniture and fixtures, clothing and accessories, flags and banners, posters and other signage, etc.) for use in different environments to include the home, school, church, workplace, or recreational area, it is used especially for numerous decorations applied to T-shirts that are popular today as comfortable wearing apparel by many individuals representing all age groups.
2. Prior Art
T-shirts are acceptable wearing apparel for many everyday activities such as in workplaces and recreational areas, as well as in numerous competitive sports between individual players or teams wherein each team has its name printed thereupon, so to visually distinguish teams from each other or their opponents. The silk screen printing of a team's name on multiple shirts is accordingly done in a mass production manner. However, many teams additionally identify each individual player by a number, the individual's surname/given name, a particular logo or other imagery which is also printed on the T-shirt. This is accomplished with die-cut heat transferred letters, individual numerals, and the like or with the preparation of an individualized silk screen for printing of the same upon each T-shirt.
Such heat transfers are not long-lasting and durable while customized preparation of silk screens and their subsequent limited use is costly and time-consuming not only to prepare but to set up, print, and clean up as well; therefore, the process is in need of an improvement.